blitztheleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Philadelphia Brawlers
The Philadelphia Brawlers are a team that plays in Division III. History Quentin Sands of the New York Nightmare has laid a career ending injury to their QB and the loss sends the team down into Division III. It is unknown how long this team has been in the league prior to the events of the game, what their original nickname was, or even if they played in the same city. In the game's intro, in which the team is seen losing to the Nightmare, they have an orange, blue, and white color combination, with a blue hawk or similar bird appearing on the helmet. The team's owner, Lyman Strang, decides that he's tired of losing so he wipes the slate clean, giving the team a new staff, new players, and even a new nickname. He also makes a bet with Mayor Sheila Andrews that if his team can win the League Championship she will push through a bill for his new stadium to be built. If the team fails to win, Strang will make a generous donation to Andrews' campaign fund. The player can select the city, logo, team colors, stadium and uniform for this team and then has to choose a new Coach, new Offensive & Defensive Coordinators, team doctor, as well as a rookie from the draft and a veteran to be team captain. After this the team starts out in Division III where they shock the world by winning the Division III Championship against the Arizona Outlaws. Following this, Strang signs recently released star LB Bruno Battaglia, over the objections of the team's coach, who insists that Battaglia is a locker room cancer. They then follow this up by defeating the Minnesota Reapers in the Division II Championship. In their first game of Division I, their star rookie, weather it be Clayton Wescott, Tyrone Kilgore, or Justin Jonas is taken out by Quentin Sands. Also most of the team had been jailed due to an incident the night before the game where the player's team and the Nightmare came to blows at a nightclub. Everyone is bailed out except the team's veteran captain weather it be Ted Lawless, Kurt Shock, or Darryl Kinsman who is left to rot due to upsetting the mayor. Eventually the team comes back together and once again shocks the world by defeating the Nightmare and winning the League Championship all in a single season something no one had done before. As the storyline progresses, certain players struggle with personal issues. The team's rookie falls for Jacqui, the captain of the team's cheerleader squad, despite the no-fraternization rule between players and cheerleaders. The relationship is complicated when Battaglia joins the team, as he and Jacqui already know each other, and he also attempts to put the moves on her. In fact, the nightclub brawl with the Nightmare stems from the rookie attacking Sands after he suggests that he (Sands)is the only one who could satisfy Jacqui. The team's veteran, meanwhile, was supposed to retire after the previous season, but was forced to play another season despite being considered washed-up and past his prime, due to financial problems stemming from gambling debts and other misfortunes. The night before the championship game, he sells his copy of the team's playbook to Sands and then calls his bookie to place a bet on the game. However, it is later revealed that the playbook he sold Sands turned out to be a fake, and he bet on his own team. Heading into Blitz: II The team was rocked by scandal when a federal investigation revealed gross misappropriation of public funds in financing the team's new stadium. The investigation led to a criminal indictment of owner Lyman Strang and a recall election that saw Mayor Sheila Andrews defeated and thrown from office. A bankrupt Strang was forced to sell his team to The League, who moved it to Philadelphia, desperate to put the scandal behind them. The Brawlers live up to their names with their style of play. They cheat as much as they can, and get away with far more than they should. However, cheap shots can only get you so far. The Brawlers are held back by an abysmal offense even for Division III standards, but this defense can play with the best of them. Although in the first game the player was able to choose any of three rookies and three veterans to play on Strang's "Dream Team" the canon story places the rookie as QB Clayton Wescott and the veteran as LB Ted Lawless both of whom have moved on from Philadelphia. Wescott was offered a very lucrative deal to play for the Washington Redhawks and Lawless chose to sign with the scandal ridden New England Regulars. Team Captain: DT H.J. Latshaw Team Stadium: Brookford field QBs 1 Kwan Kirkland 8 Thomas Russell Runningbacks 29 Cedric Benson 18 Victor Wood 25 Roy Henderson Wide Receivers 81 Cooper Riley 83 Walter Parker 85 George Carter 87 Juan Adams 89 Michael Harris 82 Edward Bell Tight Ends 84 Randy Roberts 86 Jeremy Scott 88 Johnny Long Offensive Line 60 Joshua Sanders C 71 Chris Cooper 62 Jose Gonzalez G 73 John Curtis 64 John Washington 75 Ronald Baker T 65 Gregory Hernandez 61 Ralph Smith Defensive Line 76 Jerome Brown DT 92 H.J Latshaw 77 James Elliot 78 Paul Mitchell 79 Steve Smith DE 99 Matt Barkley 98 Aaron Rodriquez 95 BrIan Hill Line Backers 50 Chris Henry 52 Brad Hennington 55 Andrew Patterson 59 Eugene Rivera 58 Howard Miller 56 Louis Morgan Defensive Backs 20 John Mahorn SS 30 Stephen Foster 33 Fred Torres FS 23 Justin Morris 35 Cade Bryson CB 39 Jonathan Martinez 31 Brandon Nelson 32 Frank Barnes Special Teams 11 Phillip Garcia K 13 Gary Watson Category:Teams Category:Blitz: The League II Teams